


寒衾

by Phoenix_tree



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_tree/pseuds/Phoenix_tree
Summary: Idril's panic.
Relationships: Aredhel & Idril Celebrindal, Aredhel/Idril Celebrindal, Idril Celebrindal/Tuor, idril/maeglin(one-side)





	寒衾

当他们相爱时，一切都热烈且奔腾。图奥有最令她有安全感的怀抱，比父亲更熨贴，比姑姑更坚实，比表弟更温暖。惟有与图奥共处时，刚多林之外的一切苦痛才能被抛之脑后；他们相爱，随后迅速地结了婚。说是一如的安排也罢，“被选中者”也罢，精灵公主的屈尊也好，跨越种族的真心相爱也好，总之，他们相爱，随后结了婚。青年人类身上没有暮气，欠些老练，机敏勇猛也幼稚无措；伊缀尔由此第一次真正理解了多瑞亚斯的露西恩为何会爱上蓬头垢面的贝伦——即使并不出于一如的安排：人类！这本身就是魅力。他们有太短的生命：三十余岁的小精灵还是稚童，三十余岁的图奥已是壮年的人类男子；浓缩的生命促使他们更炽烈地燃烧起生命的火焰。连阿瑞蒂尔也会爱上这样年轻的焰火的，正如她爱上阿瑞蒂尔。

她的丈夫才三十余岁：多么短，多么懵懂。她可以肆意地跟他谈起诺多精灵的一切：他会共情、难过和抚慰，但她的母亲坠入冰冷的海水时人类才刚刚苏醒，她的小叔叔被奥克砸碎头颅时人类尚在魔影之中，她的大伯在阿德嘉兰击退格劳龙时哈多一族还在跋涉长路上，她的祖父陨落之时图奥的母亲还是幼儿，埋葬无数泪水的大战于她就在不久之前，却发生在图奥诞生之前。和图奥倾诉这一切使她感到安全，他亲历的苦痛足够多，未经的苦痛也足够多；而她害怕与同族谈起残损的阿尔达时他们眼中的哀伤，害怕每一个归于曼督斯的灵魂的名号。

惟有阿瑞蒂尔的提及无法被抚慰。当她讲述Írissë的故事，纵使被图奥坚实温暖的臂膀环绕，她也只觉浑身冰冷。纵使在刚多林的夏日，她也冷得浑身发抖。她讲不下去了，丈夫会把她环抱得更紧，轻轻拍打她的背，她内心却在狂暴地尖啸、脑海中警铃轰鸣，以极强大的意志控制才没有一把将丈夫推开、推倒在地。她不适地扭动身躯，开始后悔这段婚姻的缔结。迈格林阴翳的眉眼让她不适，阴郁内敛的危险气质使他几乎与他的父亲如出一辙，那使她深恶痛绝又恐慌无比，于是她逃开他的爱慕，选择了她温暖的丈夫，可一旦提起Írissë，她就再度开始思考婚姻究竟是爱情的明证还是绑缚她的锁链。自埃欧尔被抛下卡拉格督尔那天她就开始做噩梦，不只因为埃欧尔的诅咒、迈格林的阴影和阿瑞蒂尔肩头紫黑色的脓血。在梦境中Írissë肩头汩汩流下的鲜血形成血泊，无数个白裙黑发的Írissë在那里唱歌、跳舞、驾马、拉弓、纵情欢笑。最后一个Írissë躺在鲜血的湖泊中，哼唱她小时候为小侄女唱的摇篮曲，歌声断断续续、跑调千里。这个Írissë比记忆中的她更美，她伸手，勾住伊缀尔的裙带，仿佛在邀她欢爱，可她自己腰中却捆着锁链。Írissë伸出的手从她腰间缓缓滑落，雪白裙摆没入血泊，像被淹死的蝴蝶。 **就像埃兰葳。就像埃兰葳。**

Itarillë，她最后唤道。

你断气前呼唤的明明是“Lómion”。Itarillë想。

很长一段时间里，Írissë成为她的梦魇。不只是怀念，不只是悲伤，还有恐慌，因为惟有阿瑞蒂尔的悲剧是无法归罪于深重的魔影的。最开始她想，是邪恶的埃欧尔囚住了刚多林的Ar-Feiniel；后来她想，不是Írissë抛弃了她，而是她抛弃了Írissë；最后她意识到，Írissë终此一生都没能冲破重重束缚她的牢笼。她悲哀，相较于悲哀却更多无力。

她的恐慌直到爱上图奥才开始被人类男子的火焰逐渐消解，重燃她对一切欢笑、乐曲、美景的热爱。但结婚以来，这份恐慌却一次又一次再度向她袭来。当丈夫在新婚之夜牵起她的手时，当装点婚房的天花板时，当走下宫殿的台阶时，当迎接刚多林民排山倒海的祝贺时，恐慌与后悔都突如其来地攫住她的心神。她已经逃开了埃欧尔的儿子，却在丈夫怀中恐慌于他轻拍她后背的手是否会化作尖刃刺入胸膛，他紧环她腰身的臂膀是否会成为引她窒息的铰链。

夏日之门尾声的欢闹仍能传入耳中，她在盛夏冷得浑身发抖，却只是小心地、缓缓地推开丈夫的怀抱，颤着声说，对不起，我没事。


End file.
